Why Shauntal No Longer Accepts Commissions
by Lyraeon
Summary: Shauntal manages to write a requested story about Ash, Iris, and Cilan, despite Grimsley's best efforts to distract her. More or less PWP on both the ot3 and otp sides of the fiception. Bestwishesshipping & Rolandshipping.


**A/N:** Look, if you read the summary, and you still clicked on this, that was your choice. You knew what you were getting yourself into.  
If anyone really wants I'll split the two intermingled stories into separate chapters so anyone who wants to read just one of the two can do so with a minimum of effort.  
If any of you are familiar with NidoranDuran, yes, this takes place in same ficverse.  
The context of this story, within the story, went from horrifying to moderately hilarious after things about BW2 were revealed, for the record.  
The context of this story within my own life stems from the fact my autocomplete function is incredibly cruel to me, and alcohol is crueler still to my childhood.

* * *

_Good At aka The Autocomplete Incident aka  
_**Why Shauntal No Longer Accepts Commissions**_**(and by "commissions" I really mean "blackmail even if it is from the Champion")**__  
Unfortunately by Lyraeon/Lyra Kamiya_

Ash and Iris were good at finger-fucking.

_-"Why would she be good at finger-fucking? Unless it's on herself?"_

_-"What? No. I mean they're good at... mutual masturbation, I suppose would be the best term, but there's no elegant way to put that..."_

_-"'Finger-fucking' is elegant?"_

_-"I-it's a place-holder, alright? But you're right... Hmm..."_

Ash and Iris were good at fellatio.

_-"Why would he be good at-"_

_-"I'm getting there. Either shut up or wait until I'm done writing it."_

This was a fact Cilan rejoiced in whenever possible, and one he bemoaned slightly when it was his turn "at bat". Though Ash never complained about a difference in their skills, he couldn't help but feel his technique was lacking next to Iris's. Even if she did have twice as much practice, he still sighed; he was an A-class Pokemon Connoisseur, but only a C-class Oral Connoisseur.

_-"...You really made that joke?"_

_-"What? Yes, why?"_

_-"Wouldn't Oral Connoisseur be more of someone who judges other people's skills, not a measure of their own skill?"_

_-"...You're right, but why did you even think about that?"_

...Even if she did have twice as much practice, he still sighed; she was the junior in gym leading, but he was the junior in this arena.

Still, his skill as a Connoisseur seemed to extend to most parts of life, and that included considering himself an A-class Oral Connoisseur. He knew and could describe in great detail the difference in flavors between his two lovers' techniques.

_-"This isn't going to descend into an array of food metaphors, isn't it?"_

_-"...Is there any other reason to put Cilan into something?"_

_-"I wouldn't know. I'm mostly here for Iris at this stage."_

_-"..."_

_-"Wait, that's the only reason Cilan's in this, isn't it?"_

_-"You don't read enough tabloids."_

On the surface they were the same; rushing to the plate eagerly, ignoring or only sampling appetizers with no intention to more than whet their appetite there. They were only interested in the main course, no matter who was on the menu.

Iris was always coy, her literal hunger when it came to romance held back so long as she wasn't on the receiving end. Her lips suckled across his skin, not hard enough to leave marks but usually edging past the point of pure pleasure. Her eyes were always turned upwards toward her victim, trying to keep them entranced on her. Of course her initial attempts had been accompanied by a brow knit in concentration, but now that she had the hang of it her smile was sly, her motions rushed but still deliberate.

Further rushed to the point of carrying the undercooked taste of impatience was Satoshi, who-

_-"I thought you were changing their names for anonymity?"_

_-"...I was going to, but that's what macros are for, afterward."_

_-"I've been meaning to ask, how come you never change Iris's name in these? You're so meticulous about the rest."_

_-"A story for another time."_

...was Ash, who continued his theme of going all out straight into the sexual arena. Ash's one track mind could only handle one target, one activity at a time, but whenever he did change his new choice was always a surprise. Cilan discovered new sources of pleasure he hadn't learned of before, even with the rather thorough job other lovers had done in the past, simply due to the boy's distractable nature. That variety and unpredictability kept the boy's straightforward taste from ever being boring.

Together they were a near-perfect recipe for fellatio, and the moments they became distracted by each other's mouths made for lovely dinner theater, even when they'd occasionally forget their audience was there. Of course, better still were the nights where one would take the other as an appetizer, and they in turn would have him. Then that mouth would be seasoned by lust and need, and somehow the way their efforts compounded was more alluring than their sum...

_-"I thought he was into food puns, not math puns?"_

_-"Hush, they're not always easy to make. How else would you say it?"_

_-"...Well, I suppose you *have* overused 'recipe', so..."_

_-"See? It's not so easy. Now shut up, I'm getting to the good part."_

_-"Well it's about ti-"_

_-"Pour me another shot or shut up. Preferably both."_

_-He obliged, and she wiped a lost drop of whiskey from the corner of her mouth with one hand even as the first returned to the keys._

All of this, of course, was in the last days of what he'd consider their youth, though where the border line was likely varied depending on who you asked. Iris had been eager to grow up since before meeting either boy, so she was the first to push for their relationship to go further; it was the more experienced Cilan who held out the longest, weeks after even clueless Ash had started to ask for it. He was waiting to be sure they each meant it, trying to explain the techniques and consequences to them in their spare time, before letting them follow through.

_-"How many girls has host-boy fucked, anyway?"_

_-"I don't know. He said 'more than you' and smiled, so I'm guessing at least a handful."_

_-"Was that before or after the brandy?"_

_-"He only drinks wine. After, of course. And no boys, apparently, though there's been customers who've tried."_

_-"Oh dear. So your story's a lie, then?"_

_-"Most of them are, sorry to burst your bubble."_

_-"What does he do with the male customers, then?"_

_-"Well, current estimates of how much of the population is gay run as high as 1/3..."_

_-"...Corn? Or 'Cress' as you call him?"_

_-"That's my guess too, but they didn't tell me."_

_-"I'm not sure whether I want to find out or not..."_

He urged them to take each other, first. Virgin with virgin, both learning as they went instead of aided by his excessive experience. But they weren't satisfied with only that, even after he added his kisses to the mix; their impatient flavor needed his mediation to temper it. Just the same they were a beautiful, albeit clumsy sight to their older lover. Their reactions were fresh and crisp, not practiced or hidden, for they were new to even themselves.

That was how Iris lost her cherry – awash with a genuine blend of pain and glee as she lay across Cilan, Ash breathless and stunned atop them both. His face told of how hard it was for him to hold back, to restrain himself and not either race full speed as he was known for or worse spurt right then and there.

_-"Wait. So we really are talking about that kid who won the league last year."_

_-"It took you this long?"_

_-"I can't keep track of them all. He was that one Caitlin squashed in February, right?"_

_-"Yes, now hush."_

Iris was too dazed to acknowledge his pause beyond a whimper of his name. It might have been a plead to continue or it might have been asking him to wait, but either way time stood still right until Cilan had to drag the acrobatic girl's hips back into a more natural position.

She'd been teased nearly to bursting before her tights had come off, so when he finally remembered to move again she squirmed from the intensity-

_-"...It's a commission, isn't it."_

_-"What?"_

_-"That little tart commissioned you to write this for her."_

_-"And what makes you say that?"_

_-"Well, _now_ you carefully trying not to deny it to avoid suspicion, but this can't be based upon reality because she'd never compliment anyone this much."_

_-"So rude. Iris had developed at least some class over the years."_

_-"Threesomes also aren't a common plot for you. This reads like someone else's fantasy."_

_-She scowled and went back to typing, quite loudly._

...she squirmed from the intensity of unknown sensations inside her. Cilan's voice drifted from behind her, whispering comfort and encouragement against her ear, even as he wondered which of the two he would claim first.

_-"Sellout."_

_-Shauntal wasn't using her notebook tonight anyway, so it slammed Grimsley alongside the head and clattered to the ground before she fumed, eyeing the screen and huffing momentarily. "Quit – quit distracting me!" she sputtered, twisting the empty shot glass in her other hand._

_-She found herself chewing on the back of her hand as she considered words, suddenly nervous at having an audience for her work. "...Go away until I'm done with this," she urged, waving her free hand nervously, not even bothering to take the occupied one far enough from her mouth to be fully understood._

_-"No," he objected behind her, scooting closer. "I want to see you write."_

_-She grimaced slightly but willed her fingers back onto the keyboard anyway, though not without shoving the empty ounce back into his hand. "Freak," she chided, then set back to her typing._

Slender fingertips experimentally separated thighs, playing between them and along the thin lines they connected to. Both of their asses had taken his fingers before amidst months of experimentation and hesitation. Tonight indecision haunted Cilan, preventing him from picking which of his lovers he would make love to first.

Of course, time was running out; he needed to pick one of them before either had a chance to finish, and inexperience was bringing Ash ever closer to that point. He dropped his hands back to Iris's rear, both to give the boy one less input and out of convenience.

_-There were hands on Shauntal's own rear as the line was written and she swatted them away. "Stop trying to distract me," she scolded, trying to smack him again. When she missed she tried to cover the gesture as a dismissing wave, pushing backwards to try and shake him off._

_-Unfortunately this had the side-effect of pushing her back against the erection behind her, rendering it no longer dismissible. The familiar firmness and the light chuckle in her ear both identified Grimsley's penis more accurately than any visual assessment could have hoped to._

_-"Would you put that away? I'm still trying to be productive..."_

_But she was beyond the point of being wholly convincing. For whatever reason, over the course of the past few months, Grimsley's advancements had become more arousing to her than anything her imagination could produce._

_-"If you're going to do that at least do it lower," she finally conceded, pushing back slightly against the hardness._

_-"Maybe," was as far as he conceded. "Type faster."_

Iris was too conveniently wet and slick for him not to notice, and his fingers dragged through that liquid, spreading it from her slit to where he waited, poised beneath her. Ash was the one he'd planned on sliding into first – both because his affection was slightly more toward the Kantonesian boy, as much as he tried to keep it neutral, and because it was the new, previously un-experienced sensation, the one that suited their virginity best-

But Iris was right there, so accessible to him...

He swallowed as he remembered her last reaction to his fingers inside of her. Regardless of his romantic preferences, she always had the better sexual responses...

_-"Is that a hint?"_

_-There were fingers below the zipper of Shauntal's skirt, along with far too many layers of fabric._

_-"For the love of Arceus, NO, it's not. Not yet, at least," she was a little too quick to add. She was going to need a lot more than a stiff drink to clear her mind once this was over._

Cilan slipped a finger inside Iris's rear, aided by her dripping juices, and earned a gratifying gasp. As her back arched, pushing her shoulder blades into his chest, Ash echoed the gasp, losing his balance as sensation overwhelmed him. One hand hit the grass just to Cilan's side, followed by a hat he was surprised hadn't fallen much sooner.

It took only a second or two of shuffling before he was back up on his knees, his hands braced just above Cilan's on her hips, holding them both steady as he gave a few almost painfully slow strokes. The gym leader watched him from over Iris's shoulder, nudging her hair aside to kiss her ear, letting out a moan when they began to kiss again. Their kisses were always all tongue, just another battle for them, and his dick gave another impatient twitch at the sight of it all.

Iris was ready enough. He'd get his turn at Ash soon enough, he was sure, or maybe Ash would get his turn at him; what the trainer lacked in stamina he made up for in persistence, so he was certain none of them would be going to sleep any time soon.

With both hands on Iris's ass to hold her above him, Cilan's hips shifted, knees maneuvering around Ash's as he got into position. His manhood pressed to her readied hole, pausing only long enough to warn her.

She acknowledged him enthusiastically, reaching down to squeeze at his arm and beg him to fill her completely.

_-"Kinky. But no dragon master jokes?"_

_-"You know those are only rumors. Please don't kill the mood."_

_-"I meant more, that's not the **only** thing she'll master."_

_-Shauntal sighed, rocking her hips a little and rereading the line. There probably was a joke she could put there, but that could wait for another draft, couldn't it?_

_-"I'll master you," Grimsley whispered in her ear, and she nearly screamed, pulling her shawl around her ears._

_-"Not until you master waiting for me to get off work!"_

_-"You've never complained before," he growled, and the zip she heard from behind her definitely did not come from her own clothes._

He wasn't prepared for how snugly Iris wrapped around him, even with the knowledge that she was already partially occupied. Her yelp told him she hadn't been as ready as she thought, either – but by the time he was in all the way she was praising them both, her legs folded at her sides to be open as wide as possible.

As tight as she was, her grip on him was already stimulation enough, but on top of it he could feel Ash's slow motions through her. All of them wound up moaning hopelessly – her virginal tightness was already too much for Ash. Sharing her only made going slow insufferable.

_-Fingers slipped under Shauntal's pantyhose, inching them down, and she did her best to ignore it. He wasn't trying to rip them for a change – she didn't mind, generally, but this was her last clean pair – so for now she'd just keep writing. She was in no mood to spend more than one night on this draft, regardless of where her boyfriend's fingers had found themselves._

Moving at all left Cilan feeling like he was at the breaking point, but he soldiered on, trying to match pace with Ash. The hands squeezing Iris's thighs quickly became the only thing holding her in place. She had one hand on each of the boys' arms, squeezing with the force of a guillotine attack, and her ecstatic moaning seemed likely to wake the whole forest.

Those noises culminated in one throaty cry before she fell limp between them, whimpering choice words that Ash didn't know could be compliments and Cilan didn't know were in her vocabulary. For a moment the connoisseur hesitated, wanting to give her time to recover, but their other lover seemed incapable of stilling himself.

_-"Me either."_

_-Shauntal had been ignoring the searing heat pressed to her ass for a few minutes now, but she couldn't ignore the solid, wet POP as Grimsley's finger pulled free of his lips._

_-"You're old enough to know better," she tried to protest._

_-His middle finger pressed into her ass just in time to make the final R stretch out for several seconds._

_-She arched her back unconsciously, letting her hips tilt so that her pucker was more exposed and his finger had an easier time sinking into her. It didn't need the help; the knuckles on either side were quickly pressed against her cheeks, and he twisted his hand to emphasize how deep his finger was inside of her, giving it a wiggle for good measure._

_-"Oh, I know better alright. I know better than to let the opportunity go to waste when you have anal on the brain."_

_-She tried to protest, but he was already starting to pump in and out of her, so she just gritted her teeth, willing her fingers to move faster before her brain started to falter._

Ash's face sunk closer to Cilan's, now that Iris was too dazed to reciprocate his enthusiastic kisses. He couldn't reach to return them, either, but he could still watch in awe his face scrunched in concentration, each withdrawal a test of his patience and willpower.

As Iris's lulling moans slowly reformed into whimpers and then shouts of each of their names, Ash's strokes grew more rapid again, his breath rapid pants against the pillow of Iris's hair.

Then came the moment where his eyes went wide, his face elated but stunned, and for a few seconds he was still aside from the involuntary jerks of his hips as he came.

_-"How old is he anyway?"_

_-"Enough. In this. Shut up. Stop reminding me." Shauntal's words were less snark and more sorrow by now; writing about younger people was not exactly her proudest activity, even if the laws said those people were old enough to have sex and for her to write about it._

_-"I'll stop when you hurry up and let me fuck you." His ring finger had joined his middle now, stroking her insides in ways that were making typing rapidly more difficult._

_-"Then let me-" he pulled his fingers apart, stretching her a little further, and she whimpered, thinking of how much further she'd be stretched with his dick inside of her. "Let me concentrate!" she shouted, slamming her fists on the mattress. "Let me finish writing this tonight and then you can fuck me until I can't walk."_

_-"You know I can't let you off that easily," he warned, wrapping his free hand around her waist. "You have five minutes, then I start taking one piece of clothing off every time you hit Enter..."_

Cilan was helpless between his two freshly deflowered companions, torn between pounding into Iris while she was still recovering and forgoing his own satisfaction to let them enjoy their afterglow together.

A sticky trickle made its way to his member, and Iris voiced its presence in dazed wonderment, dissolving any remaining self-control he had. Both teens groaned as he let loose, pounding into Iris's rear and grinding past Ash through the thin barrier inside her, his only aim finishing as quickly as possible to join them in sleepy bliss.

He barely managed to pull out as he came, coating them all in his seed, Iris's whine in objection to his exit louder than any of his own moans.

He had no doubt that the words she growled as she pulled Ash into another kiss were a request for round two, and he had even less doubt, after their previous practice sessions, that they both could more than handle that continuation.

As two sets of lips found each of his cheeks, and he remembered how to breathe, he started to think that maybe he could go for it, too.

_-"You done?"_

_-"For now I guess." She wasn't about to wait and see if he'd meant his "five minutes" threat._

_-"You don't sound sure."_

_-Shauntal whined, a third finger rubbing up the back inch of her slit before returning to her ass and threatening to press inside. "How am I supposed to be sure of anything when you're playing with my ass?" she demanded, slamming her laptop closed. A gasp and matching shiver ran down her spine as he "answered" by pushing his index finger inside of her with the other two, his other hand pressing to her back and nudging her forward, exposing her rear more completely._

_-"You're a member of the Elite Four, you can handle a little challenge."_

_-She didn't even bother trying to argue with him now – she wasn't sure why she ever bothered, honestly – and instead she just worked on pulling her legs under herself, scooting first to her knees, then up onto her hands. His fingers worked her harder, and she pushed the laptop to the side, fumbling with her glasses to put them aside with it. Inevitably she'd be face-down in the mattress, biting the quilt for stability, within a few minutes; she wasn't about to let her glasses get bent._

_-Grimsley's free hand ran over her backside, tugging down the carefully rolled up layer of tights and panties to be sure it exposed her pussy entirely, leaving a distinct line in her thighs where they were held together by the elastic. He flicked her skirt up, exposing the top of her ass as well, and followed the curve with his palm, first around her right cheek and then on up her back._

_-He leaned over her, leaned into her, letting his erection press to one side of her ass. He ran his hand on up the slight rise of the muscles along her spine, across her shoulder blade, until it made it to her front where he squeezed her breast through both layers of fabric. He gave a few firm squeezes, rocking against her all along, before finally she began to moan, her forehead sinking to rest on the quilt._

_-"You already spent an hour teasing me while I wrote..." she pleaded, feeling her ass squeeze around his fingers as her pussy objected to its own continued emptiness._

_-"Well that was only a game. _This_ is foreplay," he explained, and this time when his erection rubbed against her it was beside her core, tracing the crease between her vulva and thigh._

_-"This is cruel."_

_-"This is payback for making me read all of that while I was in the mood."_

_-"Just hurry," she demanded, wrapping her hands around fistfuls of quilt._

_-Shauntal couldn't see it, but she still knew he was rolling his eyes as he slid his fingers from her asshole and took hold of his cock. "Fine, but you owe me," he promised. He ran his tip along her now soaked slit, coating it and nearly giving in to the temptation to fuck her silken pussy instead. But her ass was straight up in the air, and still slightly gaping from his stretching, as though inviting him in. So he took hold of her hips, lining himself up with her entrance, and thrust inside, earning a catlike mrowl from the author beneath him._

_-"Grimsley..." she moaned breathlessly, her grip on the blanket tightening. It always took a stroke or two to get used to his girth inside of her ass, but once she did, she made the best noises, barely able to keep still while he pounded away at her. Tonight she was quick to reach back with one hand, taking hold of his and gripping it nearly as firmly as his own grip on her hip, anchoring them together._

_-By the time he had a good rhythm going, both of her hands were atop his, her nails scratching at his wrists as she let out short, appreciative moans._

_-He didn't ask her to narrate her thoughts tonight, though at a few points he could hear her muttering descriptions of his cock inside of her, or the way her fingers ground against her clit once she slid her hand past her rolled-up panties and reached for it instead of him. She had consumed enough alcohol in her quest to finish her commission that he knew she'd only wind up repeating herself like a broken record, or worse, reciting the very story he had tried to distract her out of. Grimsley couldn't find it in himself to completely dislike the idea – he was disinterested in the content, sure, but her writing was always a treat regardless – but he also appreciated the desperate, muffled moans that she was inflicting on the quilt._

_-He gave a few deep thrusts, watching himself disappear entirely inside of her and listening for the long groans that followed them, then gave her a tighter squeeze, speeding up considerably. She gasped, her knees slipping a little and sinking her a few inches into the bed._

_-"Drunkenly her fingers fumbled with her nub, rubbing furiously, pushing herself toward the edge so that she could ride it out with her love atop her..." Her voice was slurred both with inebriation and from its position in the mattress, but true to her words, he could feel her hand working furiously between them, and he gave another hard thrust to encourage her._

_-She was louder than normal when he came inside her a few seconds later, even with him warning her beforehand. His grip on her waist tightened for a few seconds, his shaft buried to the hilt inside of her rear, and he groaned lowly as he filled her ass, feeling her shudder below him at the sensation. The moans that followed might have simply been moans, but they also sounded suspiciously like synonyms for cum as Shauntal drove herself over the edge, squeezing him almost painfully in the process._

_-Her knees gave way, leaving her facedown on the bed, still fully clothed aside from the few inches Grimsley had revealed. He landed beside her a little less ceremoniously, still affectionately squeezing one cheek for a moment before wrapping his arm over her and pulling her to his chest, giving a satisfied sigh._

_-"Mmm..." she purred, haphazardly trying to pull her panties up with one hand, then giving up and cuddling into his chest. "You know," she yawned, officially sounding like a sorority sister from the level of alcohol in her speech, "I'm so glad we both have something we're good at."_

_-"Oh?" he chuckled. He was buzzed himself, though nowhere near as badly as her, so he was fairly sure he'd remember whatever she was about to say to torment her about it in the morning – provided it was more embarrassing than the file now saved to her desktop._

_-"Mnn yeah... I can make up people's relationships on the fly... and you're good at being a complete pest..." She gave a loud giggle, clearly proud of herself for teasing him for a change._

_-He smiled. She could have an A for effort, even if the joke was beyond weak. "True enough, but I think I'm better at something else."_

_-"Hmm? Pok- Pokemon battling?" she asked, a yawn erasing her first attempt at the phrase._

_-"That too, but I'd like to think I'm pretty good at finger-fucking."_

_-She was just awake enough still to cringe and weakly smack him in the chest._

* * *

__**A/N:** As awkward as I feel about having written this, I'd still love to know what people thought of it, both good and bad. I'm trying to get back to responding to every review, as well.  
And as mentioned in the starting notes, if anyone would like me to post separate chapters so they can only read one or the other of the pairings, let me know.


End file.
